


Comfort

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Sex From Behind, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: She needed to be distracted from the matter at hand, and the General would provide.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite crack pairings and I was so mad that Raht was taken out so early like wth. Hence why this Little fic came into being on my tumblr sinfultrails and now shared here for your viewing pleasure.
> 
> Enjoy!

She felt his hand caress down her side befor she saw him. 

She almost shied away, not used to anyone—especially not Galra—giving her such a gentle touch. She slowly moved back towards him and trying hard not the feel self conscious now that she’d allowed her robes to slip off her form. 

Haggar felt the heat of him against her back, the soft fur brushing slightly against the skin of her back as the soft touches slowly move down to her hips. 

So different from….from….

She felt Raht’s prosthetic gently brushing some of her hair back from her face as he carefully lifted her up off the floor slightly. He groped softly up her body and over her small breasts, pressing a light kiss to her shoulder.

“Raht….” her voice was unusually softer than usual.

It sent a shiver down his spine as he slowly slid his real hand down to lightly rub over the wet folds and tug on her clit. He listened to her breathing hitch as her hair hides her face.

“Is that all right…?”

One if her hands reaches up and lightly tugs his head down so she can nuzzle him slightly and hush him. His touch felt like something from a long time ago. The gentleness made her shiver and grow wetter than she has with the roughness she was accustomed to from her…

From her….

“It’s fine….” There was a slight crack to her voice but barely noticeable.

Raht slowly pulled her back, using the prosthetic to hold her up. She felt so light to him….

She gasped and shivered as he slipped his phallus inside of her. She was wet and warm around him and judging by her trembling and how she pressed back against him, she enjoyed ever second. He moaned quietly pressing his face into her shoulder as he slowly moved into her.

She bit her lip and bowed her heard a bit.

It was….soothing. Being held like this. To have someone just be gentle with her and soft like this. She felt a slight warmth filling her that spreads through her.

She arched her back slightly as she shook softly.

“Haggar….” 

_Why are you so gentle with me? Only my…my husb….  
_

Something warm and wet slid down her cheek when he kissed her neck. She reached up and wiped it away with a grit of her teeth.

_Don’t cry for what cannot be. Take comfort that someone else knows what you need, because you don’t right now…_.

She took in a deep breath before she leaned back and kissed him softly. She felt him purring softly as he almost engulfs her with his size.

_You’re not Zarkon….but you’re enough. This will be enough…_

She could pretend and take comfort for a while. Just not deal with the world outside if only for this small moment.

After all she needed to be there for the empire too.


End file.
